


Sylvix Drabbles

by meyghasa (aazeris)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeris/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: A collection of Twitter prompts featuring our friends, Sylvain and Felix.  They will probably be entirely modern AUs and often, but not always, feature established relationships.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. One

Prompt: “Felix wanted to get a cat, but I said I wanted a dog. So, long story short, here’s our new cat.”

They’ve been living together for just under a year when Felix accosts Sylvain in the kitchen, voice too casual for his words. “Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Sylvain freezes, the refrigerator door propped open with his hip, hand outstretched for the orange juice container. He’s momentarily grateful that he has not yet picked up said orange juice container, because he’s pretty sure it would be on the floor right now. 

It would be an unexpected question from anyone, but that _Felix_ is asking him is just… something else.

“I’ve thought about it,” Sylvain admits. “But I don’t think I’d be a very good dad.”

“Why not?” Felix leans back against the island and crosses his arms over his chest, but he doesn’t look closed off or angry the way he usually does when Sylvain starts berating himself. He just looks curious, and perhaps a little disbelieving.

“I didn’t exactly have the most stellar upbringing, you know,” Sylvain says with a bitter laugh. “It’s not like I have a good example to follow.”

Felix shrugs. “That doesn’t really mean anything. Fucked up childhood aside, you ended up a decent human being.” Sylvain’s eyebrows go up and he breaks into a sunny grin, just like he always does when Felix, in his Felix way, says something kind that _isn’t_ wrapped up in barbs. Felix hurries to cover for himself, huffing, “I mean, most of the time.”

Sylvain lets it go, his grin dimming to a regular smile but no less bright for it. He returns to the topic at hand. “Well, I don’t know, either way. Maybe someday, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“I think we should adopt.”

This time Sylvain really is glad he’s not holding anything, because as it is he has to keep an iron grip on the fridge door handle to keep himself upright. Dizziness sweeps over him as he blinks several times, owlish, at Felix. “We should _what_?” he croaks.

When Felix breaks into a little smirk, confusion replaces the dizziness swimming behind Sylvain’s eyes. “A cat,” Felix clarifies. He continues smirking, obviously quite enjoying Sylvain’s reaction.

“Goddess, Fe,” Sylvain says, pressing a hand to his chest and rubbing at the spot above his heart. “You really are evil sometimes, you know that? I think you just took ten years off my life.” He closes the fridge door and runs a hand through his hair. “To be honest, I would really prefer a dog. I always wanted a black German Shepherd or something.”

\---

“Felix wanted to get a cat, but I said I wanted a dog. So, long story short, here’s our new cat.”

Annette squeals as she bends down and reaches out a hand. “Oooo she’s so cute! What’s her name?”

“Julie. After Julie d’Aubingy,” Felix says from the couch. 

“The sword fighter, of course,” Sylvain adds with a grin.

Annette rubs under Julie’s chin and generally coos and fusses over the little black and white cat. While she is preoccupied, Sylvain takes a moment to snake his hand out over the couch cushion between Felix and him, tangling their fingers together and giving Felix a warm smile. Felix isn’t much one for public displays of affection, but he knows Sylvain agreed to this because he loves him, and while he may not say anything directly about it, he has definitely been more openly affectionate this past week as a result.

“Love you,” Sylvain mouths with a grin.

Felix blushes, just a faint hint of pink dusting across his cheekbones, but for once doesn’t look away. He doesn’t mouth anything back, but he does squeeze Sylvain’s fingers. It’s enough.


	2. Two

Prompt: "A food competition AU! They are both chefs trained by their respective family restaurants aka the Gautier grill and Fraldarius bistro-They represent their restaurants to become the top restaurant in Faerghus, but they end up joining together and making their own Sylvix cafe"

They meet in culinary school, because culinary school is an absolute requirement, like water and oxygen, of the children of the Gautier and Fraldarius lines. Sylvain picks Felix out of the lineup of eager new recruits like he’s been trained to do so. He knows everything about him; his father has insisted on it. Gautier Grill and Fraldarius Bistro are the biggest competitors on the Faerghus restaurant scene, after all, and to know yourself, you must know your enemy.

It helps that Felix is _devastatingly handsome_ , Sylvain thinks when they meet eyes. The pictures really didn’t do justice to the bright amber of his eyes or the sharp cut of his mouth or the silky raven hair, tied back into a severe bun that will test Sylvain’s sanity when it starts to come unraveled later in the day. 

The thing is, they get along. They mesh. Felix is prickly and kind of an asshole, but when Sylvain gets beyond that, he finds passion and a marshmallow center. Sylvain flirts with everything that moves and offers endless fake smiles to students and teachers alike, but when Felix gets beyond that, he finds sincerity and surprising intellect. They’re both being groomed to eventually take over the executive chef roles at their respective restaurants, and as time passes, they both come to realize that they are chafing under the expectations their families are putting on them.

Not that either of them has a choice. Miklan has been in jail for possession for almost three years now, and Glenn won’t set foot in a kitchen after the fire that left him with angry scars along the entire right side of his body. There is, quite literally, no one else in the family that can do it in both cases, so here they are.

Their first kiss takes place in a walk-in freezer, Felix’s back pressed up against the shelves and Sylvain’s hand wrapped in his ponytail. Felix is the one who pulls their hips together so that they are damn near rutting against each other, frost on their skin. It is all too brief, cut short by the arrival of Ashe, sweet Ashe who turns cherry red at finding his fellow classmates in such a _delicate_ situation but can’t help the fact that he really does need to present his sorbet to their instructor. 

Culinary school spills out into the real world. Keeping carefully out of the eyes of their families, Sylvain and Felix start to meet. The park. A museum. The lake. Little stolen moments where they can forget about the pressure they are under to perform, to do well, to take over and to succeed. And, they both know, each to crush the other under their bootheels.

When graduation approaches, the situation gets dire. Sylvain’s father has been making veiled threats about Fraldarius Bistro collapsing like a house of cards _already_ , and they haven’t even graduated yet. Rodrigue is slightly less cutthroat, but only slightly. He still won’t stop making offhand comments about how Felix is going to single-handedly propel Fraldarius Bistro into a bright and beautiful and - most importantly - dominant future.

It is a week before graduation when Sylvain has the beautiful idea. When he presents it to Felix, he does it with sweeping motions of his arms and enthusiastic near-shouting while they sit on a park bench. _Don’t you see,_ he insists at Felix’s raised eyebrows and disbelieving expression, _we could be free of them. We could be our own people, and we could be together. It would be amazing, wouldn’t it?_

Their families will freak the fuck out, but the thought of throwing his father’s expectations in his face makes Felix light up inside. A cafe is the perfect idea, really. Felix loves savory food and can handle that part of the menu, where Sylvain can use his surprisingly astute baking skills to expand their dessert menu. Both of them love coffee in their own ways - Felix black and intoxicating, Sylvain sugary and almost tooth-rottingly sweet - so that can be a joint effort between them.

Sylvain’s father threatens to disown him. Rodrigue is coldly disappointed. Sylvain and Felix both drain parts of their inheritance against their families’ wishes so they can buy the building in the heart of downtown Faerghus. When a food critic visits during their first week, then writes a sterling review praising these prodigal sons of the Fraldarius and Gautier lines, Sylvain takes Felix to the lake, picks him up, and spins and spins and spins him in circles.

They aren’t Romeo and Juliet, family rivalry or no. But against the odds, they did it. Together.


	3. Three

The prompt: “Felix has a single-sized bed. Which is fine for himself, but ‘not ideal yet passable for a night’ the odd times Sylvain stays over. But, after asking him to move in, it’s time for a trip to the Srengish DIY furniture store Okea to go shopping for a full-sized bed.”

So here’s the thing. Felix has always had a single-sized bed. He never let people sleep over because he is weird about his private space, and the odd occasions he would let friends stay, they stayed on the couch. He didn’t have trysts in his bedroom. He didn’t have cuddle sessions. He didn’t have anything that involved crossing the forbidden threshold of his room.

Of course, that all changed when Sylvain came into the picture, but doesn’t it always?

To his credit, Sylvain gave the first night he was allowed into Felix’s bedroom all the pomp and circumstance it was due. He was appropriately worshipful, keeping his voice quiet and respectful, his customary grins and laughter properly subdued for the occasion. Felix appreciated that, but honestly, he expected as much. He wouldn’t have let Sylvain in otherwise.

That’s how it started. It didn’t happen often, but every once in awhile when they stayed out too late rambling the city or drinking at their favorite bar or, heaven forbid, singing karaoke with the crew, they would collapse into Felix’s bed because Sylvain just didn’t have the energy - or sobriety - to go home. It was okay, Felix thought. Not ideal, but okay.

But time changes all things, and Felix’s thought process went from “this is okay” to “I genuinely feel an absence in my soul every time this person isn’t present,” and as such, his invitations to stay over became more numerous. Sylvain didn’t call him out on this, though perhaps that was a warning bell in its own right. The true warning bell came one morning when they were just waking up, sleepily pressed too tight together in Felix’s tiny bed, Sylvain’s arms wrapped around Felix like a cocoon.

“Y’know, I really like it here,” Sylvain said, voice sleep-hoarse as he ran fingers back and forth, back and forth, back and forth across the bare skin of Felix’s back.

“Then you should stay.” The words were out before he could stop them, catching them both by surprise, but Felix didn’t regret them once said. He wanted Sylvain with him; that’s all there was to it.

Sylvain stiffened at first, his surprise bleeding into every muscle, but when Felix didn’t immediately huff and look away or start laughing like he had cracked the world’s funniest joke (and really, that was more Sylvain’s domain anyway), he apparently realized that this was as serious an offer as Felix could make. “Yeah,” he said, breathless. “Yeah, I should.”

And that was that. 

The campaign to replace Felix’s bed starts when they get a flier for that new Srengish DIY furniture store with, confusingly, the most amazing meat skewers, Okea, that arrives in their mail one idle Saturday. Felix looks it over before throwing it on the coffee table without another thought, but Sylvain picks it up and scans it, looking over the picture of the very plain, very _Felix_ bed frame and headboard that takes up pride of place in the center of the flier. He doesn’t say anything, but he files this information away for a later date. 

Three days later, Sylvain gets _another_ flier in his email, and this time there’s another, even _more_ Felix bed in the picture, and Sylvain is admittedly getting a little tired of not being able to roll around and hog the covers as he has typically always done in the past. Not that he doesn’t enjoy a good snuggle, because Sylvain _definitely_ enjoys a good snuggle, but his arms do sometimes fall asleep when Felix’s weight stays on them too long.

Felix is making breakfast in their tiny kitchen when Sylvain comes around the corner and leans against the doorjamb. “Hey, you know that new furniture place, Okea?”

He only barely looks up from his mangling of misshapen pancakes, but Felix nods the affirmative. “Yeah. Why?”

“I was thinking we could go out there this weekend and pick up a new bed. Not that I don’t love yours, darling,” Sylvain adds quickly when he sees Felix start to bristle. “It’s just a tight squeeze for someone with broad, lovely shoulders like mine. You understand.”

Truthfully Felix _does_ understand, has been chafing under their space restrictions for weeks now without saying anything, and that is why that weekend they find themselves in a cavernous space full of hundreds and hundreds of blocky, modern, DIY furniture. The air smells like meat skewers and wood.

Sylvain wants to linger - _oohh look at that bookshelf, isn’t that rug amazing?_ \- but Felix starts practically dragging him by their intertwined hands back to the section with the bedroom furniture. 

“Felix, sweetheart, slow down,” Sylvain laughs. “I’ve heard Okea is a marathon, not a sprint. Don’t you want a skewer first? Big decisions like this need proper nutrition.”

Felix grumbles, but acquiesces, and admittedly does feel moderately less stressed with spicy meat filling his belly. Sylvain kisses the back of his hand with a wink and leads them from the mini restaurant to the bedroom furniture. The second they step into the space, he immediately knows which one Felix is going to go for.

Felix immediately goes for it.

It is a queen-sized bed, perfect for both of them to roll around in. The headboard is a simple black wooden rectangle, but it looks modern instead of sparse. There are handy drawers that roll in and out under one side of the bed - perfect for the mountains of blankets Felix insists on keeping in their home. Felix walks a circuit around it, hearts in his eyes, and when he looks at Sylvain like he’s begging for a puppy, Sylvain breaks into laughter and throws himself down on it, testing the mattress. 

“Pretty comfy,” he confirms. He reaches out a hand to pull Felix down with him, and is truly shocked when Felix does in fact flop down next to him. 

They lay on their backs in the middle of the bed, arms outstretched and feet dangling over the foot of the mattress, and Felix says, “I want this one.”

As if Sylvain couldn’t tell. “You’re sure? You don’t want to look around some more first?”

“No. I want this one.”

“You got it, babe,” Sylvain says with a grin. He leans over and smacks a wet kiss on Felix’s cheek. Predictably, Felix scrunches up his nose and wipes his cheek. “Let’s go check out.” He inspects the tag for a moment. “It says it will only take two hours to put together! I bet with the two of us, it will only take one. Then we can christen it, as all new beds should be christened.” He leers at Felix, who rolls his eyes.

In the end, it takes them five hours, because Sylvain can’t read directions and Felix adamantly insists he doesn’t _need_ directions, thank you very much. Once it’s done, though, they do indeed christen it, as all new beds should be christened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Twitter followers for the prompts! 
> 
> Do you have a prompt you'd like to see? Hit me up [on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snarkyperson)!


End file.
